


Nonsense? (or, the time Dice was revealed to be a Sanders)

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Creation, Disguise, Imagination, Sympathetic Villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas brought a friend home. No one knows how or why, but he can see the sides. Roman has a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Remus might be in disbelief.





	Nonsense? (or, the time Dice was revealed to be a Sanders)

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is Dice uses He/She pronouns so randomly sometimes people will use She for Dice. I won’t explain anything yet cause you’ll see, but yeah. I wanted everyone to be sympathetic so this is the fic I’m gonna -softly switches Virgil and Andy-.

“So when is he coming over?”

Thomas looked over at his fanciful side.

Roman had been excited about the fact Thomas’s friend was coming over, even if he had felt… odd every time he saw the critic.

Anton was an odd person, at best. At worst, he made Roman’s stomach tighten.

But Patton was excited, so Roman was sure that his excitement was fine.

“I hope she likes our house!”

“Do you think he’ll talk about the drapes?” Remus butted in when Patton spoke, causing Patton to frown.

“Good things, hopefully.”

“You know…” Logan spoke up. “Perhaps we should figure out our plans for what to do with him.”

Andy blew out a breath. “Oh- Yeah… We can’t just let him come here and make things up on the spot. If you’re going the movie route, maybe something he’s already said he likes before.”

Thomas chewed his lip. “Yeah, right, I should-”

The doorbell ringing cut him off.

Deceit adjusted his gloves. “Well, seems being prepared isn’t the way we’re handling today.”

Thomas whimpered. “I- yeah, guess winging it is the way to go.”

Roman felt unnerved again when Thomas opened the door.

He swore the other could see him, swore the other stared directly at him.

He could feel Andy tense too, right next to him.

Thomas’s guest had round, dark sunglasses- enough to hide his eyes and make it _seem _like he was looking, yeah.

Roman nodded to himself, stepping back as Thomas let Anton in and chattered excitedly.

“Thomas and Anton could be twins.” Andy remarked, giving a slight smile when Remus started to giggle.

“Alright, we should let Thomas have his time with his friend!” Patton suddenly called, clapping his hands for everyone’s attention.

“So soon?”

Andy and Roman both flinched, as Patton’s eyes widened a bit.

But Anton wasn’t talking to them, it was… just a coincidence.

Thomas had offered lunch.

“Oh, I guess it _is _a little early. Plus, we haven’t chosen what to do!” Thomas grinned.

Anton stuck his tongue out slightly, biting it between his teeth so a small, pink blip was seen.

“Right, yeah. What do you do for fun?”

Patton sighed a bit. “Well, time to go for real this time.”

“Wait.”

Roman grimaced, sighing. How was Anton saying these sorts of things at the right time?

“I just remembered, do you have coffee?”

Andy sighed a bit and rubbed his face. “You know, I think I should stay until Thomas and Anton get settled.”

Roman glanced at Thomas and Anton chattering away, and shrugged. “Okay.”

“You know, doesn’t Anton look familiar?” Remus finally piped up, and sighed when Anton said yes.

“Thomas and him could be brothers!” Patton agreed, smiling. 

“Yes, they have similar bone structure.” Logan agreed.

Deceit played with his sleeve. “Or…”

Roman glanced over, but Deceit had already went silent and was looking away.

Thomas smiled at his friend. “Joan said you liked the Barbie Movies, maybe we can watch one?” 

Anton smiled a bit. “Alright. Are you going to show me _your _favorite, then?”

Thomas nodded and quickly rushed to his movies.

Anton frowned, and Andy was so sure Anton glanced at him.

“Did-” Andy paused. The sunglasses obscured Anton’s eyes, so he probably didn’t, but…

“I’m uncomfortable.” Deceit finally said.

“Why?” Anton piped up.

But Thomas looked just as confused.

“Yeah it’s kind of-” Roman started, before Anton stood up.

“No, do tell me why you’re uncomfortable. Is it because you recognize me?”

Andy was the first to react.

Thomas’s breathing quickened, and Andy quickly moved to Thomas and tried to calm him down.

“You can see us-?” Patton asked, voice weak.

“How can you see us?” Logan quickly added.

Anton took off his sunglasses, wiping his face and staring at the sides.

Thomas’s eyes widened. “You… look like me…”

Anton looked over at Thomas. “You don’t remember me, do you?”

Roman’s eyes narrowed a bit. “It… can’t be…”

Remus looked over at Roman. “It _can’t _be, other people met him- she knows JOAN!”

Anton growled. “It _can _be. And it is!”

“Who is this-?” Thomas whimpered, as Andy held onto his host.

Anton(?) looked over at Thomas, regarding him with a cold gaze.

“If no one here remembers who I am…”

Remus looked over at Roman, grimacing. “I-”

“It started with a D, right?” Roman asked.

The other gave a noise.

“Are- are you serious?”

Not-Anton looked incredulously at everyone, before shaking his head. 

“I deserve retribution!”

“Look, we don’t know who you-” Deceit started.

“Dice.” 

Dice’s voice was low, full of something painful.

Remus had a flicker of recognition.

Roman didn’t.

“Dice?” Roman asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Remus shut his eyes. “Roman. The Critic.”

Roman swallowed a bit. “The character Thomas made in grade school?”

Thomas blinked. “But- but he was just a character…”

“She’s alive…” Patton mumbled, hugging himself tightly.

Logan opened and closed his mouth. 

Dice growled. “I’ve been alive this entire time. You left me alone, you made me alive then left me. Don’t you get that?”

Dice moved closer to Thomas, hand quickly flicking down.

“I’m getting my revenge.”

No one really understood what happened next. 

Thomas passed out though.

Not a single dream passed his mind.


End file.
